


Room 305

by meanh0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanh0/pseuds/meanh0
Summary: Chan had always believed that he was extremely unlucky , but he'd at least hoped that the universe would give him a break on his senior trip and not find a way to completely fuck him up. On hindsight he must admit , it was very naive of him to think that something like that would happen to him.After you get through the first couple of chapters , there won't be as much smut and there's going to be some sort of plot.





	1. ROOM 305

"Lee Minho , Bang Chan , room 305." 

That was the exact moment Chan realised that yes , at this point , he might as well be the living and breathing embodiment of bad luck. His whole life had been a series of disastrous choices that led to more than unfortunate events , but he'd at least hoped that the universe would give him a break this one time. The senior trip should've been his last chance to make some fun memories with his friends as a careless high schooler , before the crushing responsibilities of adulthood came to haunt them for the rest of their life , not spend the entire weekend playing cat and mouse with his own longtime bully in a hotel room. 

"But Sir-" 

"No buts , Bang !" His Chemistry teacher shot him down before he got the chance to finish his sentence. Chan had never hated that man more in his life , and that said a lot. Mr. Oh wasn't exactly a model teacher and Chemistry wasn't exactly his best subject. "Take your keys , go settle in your room and come back down in an hour. Group dinner's scheduled at nine ." 

The Australian let a not so subtle groan , his eyes meeting his bully's who shot him the mischievious smirk he'd grown so used to over the years. Oh how much he wanted to punch the smugness away from his pretty little face! He knew than he was better than using physical violence like some sort of cave man , but sometimes he wondered if that would be so bad. Lee Minho needed a severe ass beating. Maybe that would help him get his mind straight, cause boy was he the personification of don't judge a book by its cover ! Minho had the face of an angel and the personality of satan himself, and he was not exaggerating in any way, shape or form .

"Come on nerd!" He said , dismissing the fact that the shorter was glaring holes through his head.

"Wow , nerd ? What a great insult Minho! I'm so offended ..." The Australian retorted quietly , his voice dripping in sarcasm , as he bitterly followed the other to the elevator that was waiting for them. 

"It wasn't ment to offend you , buddy..." Minho replied in a cheery tone , as the elevator doors closed in front of them. Those were the moment Chan hated the most . He would take the hostile tone and the threats the taller threw at him whenever he was filling mildly annoyed anytime over this feigned friendliness. It angered him like nothing else in this world. Sadly , Minho knew that way too well. After all those years of bullying him , he'd learnt exactly what buttons to push to make his usually stoic classmate loose his composure. 

Chan glared at him once again , before fixating his look on his suitcase, avoiding all eye contact as if his life depended on it. Minho walked up closer to him , spreading his arms over his shoulders. 

"Stop being so moody , buddy..." He said in an unnervingly sweet tone. "You and I are going to have so much fun as roommates!"

Chan laid in bed , as far away from Minho as physically possible. The taller had surprisingly behaved rather well, having barely bothered the other, which was surprising. Other than the typical mindless insults that he threw around every now and then , the older had left him alone , making Chan worry that he was planning something and subsequently, giving him an even harder time than he already had falling asleep. 

Minho kept moving around in the bed , shifting uncomfortably. The Australian wondered what exactly he was doing , but he dared not turn around , in fear that the other would kick him off the bed. The fact that he hadn't said a thing about them having to share a bed was suspicious on its own, so he kept his eyes fixed on the wall. 

Minho kept moving around , gradually scouting to the left until , his body was pressed tight against his class mate's making his breath hitch. Chan was frozen in place , not sure what was happening or why were the other's arms running circles on his back. Was he taunting him ? Was this just another one of his stupid schemes of getting to him ? Or was this just a huge prank on him ? Either way, his silence was taken as a form of consent from Minho, whose hands kept roaming lower and lower , until they reached dangerous regions. He suddenly squeezed his ass harshly, so much so that he could feel his nails piercing through his skin. Chan decided that enough was enough , not feeling familiar with the situation and not wanting the unwelcoming feeling in his stomach to develop any further. 

"What -" He spoke up , his voice steady , trying to come off as scary , without having to make any eye contact , but he was made to stop when Minho grinded on him with full force , eliciting a sinful moan out of him. Chan bit his lips in realisation , feeling extremely embarrassed over how turned on he'd just got. All sense of logic though, quickly left him as soon as the taller continued to grind down on him with vigour , his teeth biting into Chan's shoulder.

The Australian threw his head back , moaning loudly , as he started rubbing himself against Minho as well , being to overwhelmed by how good he felt right now to worry about how the one who was now pleasuring him was the same person who used to beat him up in the school's toilets. His mind was screaming at him to just get up and leave , go crash at his friend's room, but it so happened that he'd putted it on mute .

Too lost in all these new sesations , he didn't realise how Minho had pulled down both his pants and boxers, until he felt his fingers pricking round his entrance. 

"Lee , stop !" He said , trying to free himself from the other's strong grip. "I don't want this !" 

"It's going to be fine..." He paused. "Just relax." 

The taller's voice sounded very sweet and alluring. It was always like that , even when the most awful things left his mouth , he sounded like an angel , sent on earth to protect you . A trait that had initially confused Chan to the bone, cause how could someone so good looking be capable of such evil acts? How could he purposely hurt others , when his eyes were as innocent as those of a child and his face beamed like a star whenever he smiled? He was like a rose among weed , with a beauty that could be rivaled by no other ,but with thorns that could easily cut through your skin. 

Chan didn't like him, no. He was pretty sure he hated him at this point, for making his school life more complicated that it needed be. But he was not blind. The man was handsome , there was no denying that. Just like there was no denying that he was the only person available that could currently relieve him from the ever growing problem in his lower region. Sure , Minho was a terrible person, but he was also a pretty boy. And everyone wants to sleep with a pretty boy. And Chan wanted it so terribly bad right now, he wasn't even considering the fact that the other could use this against him in the future. There were still several months until graduation. Enough for Minho to further torment him. But somehow , right now , that didn't seem quite as important. 

"Take it slow." Chan finally spoke up , giving him consent to continue, as his only few remaining logical parts of his brain were screaming bloody murder. He'd grown used to ignoring his thoughts, so this was no problem , especially after Minho's hands wrapped around his cock , staring to pump him steadily. A string o curses left the Australian's mouth, backing himself up to his classmate, closing whatever distance he'd tried to create between them before. Minho started kissing down his neck , nimbling and biting down his collarbone until it was littered with purple bruises and Chan was a moaning mess , tensing and fidgeting under his every move. 

He brought his free hand to the Australian's mouth. 

"Suck." He ordered him , his tone firm and authoritative. Chan wasted no time before taking his three fingers in his mouth , licking them and coating them with his saliva. That must've excited the taller cause he could feel his clothes erection pressed tight against him. "Good boy." Minho whispered in his ear , sending shivers down his spine, turning him on even more. 

Chan moved his hand downwards , stopping the other from jerking him off. Minho looked at him surprised. 

"What are you doing ?" He asked him confused , an unknown emotion flashing through his eyes. If Chan didn't know any better he'd say that he looked almost worried about him. But, of course , that couldn't be Minho. Empathy wasn't one of the taller's strong points and he'd learnt that the hard way. 

"If you keep doing this I'm going to cum." The Australian said , being way out of breath. 

"Then cum." Minho replied." You're not my grandpa , you can handle coming twice in the same day." 

And just like that , he continued giving him him a hand job, this time picking up his pace , as the other let out whimpers. Seeing how into it the Australian was , Minho took it as his chance to stretch him out. He was way too busy chasing after his high , to notice the burning sensation. 

So , he entered his first digit. Slowly fucking him with it and then curling it and moving it around to make room for a second one. His finger brushed over Chan's prostate and he let out a moan so lewd , he could put any pornstar to shame. Feeling extremely turned on , Minho entered a second digit , not wanting to delay fucking him any longer , all the while he kept pumping his dick steadily. 

He was drawing near and Minho could feel that , hearing his breath hitch and become even more uneven by the second as his thighs twitched and his walls clenched around his fingers. He began to scissor him carelessly , not worrying about hurting the other as he wasn't really able to register what going on. 

Minho decided that it was time for Chan to finally cum. He picked up his pace , jerking him off even harder and at the same time driving his fingers into his prostate repeatedly. It didn't take long for the Australian to climax, coming hard as his cum spilled everywhere from his stomach to the bed , making a complete mess. The taller quickly entered a third finger as he came , Chan being too blissed out to register the difference between pain and pleasure. It wasn't until his high started to pass and he crossed to the realm of over sensitivity, that he began to feel uncomfortable.

He bit his lips , trying to stop himself from crying. It stung a lot , especially when Minho began to stretch his fingers inside of him . Chan began to claw at the mattress, letting out pained whines. 

"It hurts..." He cried out , not being able to stop his eyes from watering. The taller placed a soft kiss behind his ear , which was way too intimate unlike how he'd previously abused his neck. Chan though was in no way , shape or form in a state where he'd be able to be taken aback by how unlike him it was. 

"Not for long..." Minho reassured him sweetly , in the same tone the Australian usually hated Oh so much. This time though, it only made him want to lean into him more , longing for more physical contact. Staying true to his words , the taller drove his fingers into his prostate once again , sending waves of pleasure into him once again. 

"Lee ~" Chan moaned out , as he marched his back , eyes tightly closed . If they were open maybe he'd catch the look of annoyance in the taller's face from calling him by his surname. He drove his fingers into his prostate harder , his move being almost avengeful .

"Minho." He spated, the other just humming in response. Minho not feeling quite satisfied yet , he repeated his movements. 

"Minho~" He finally called his name. The taller feeling satisfied , turned him around his back. With a single move , he completely yanked off his underwear and shorts , before removing his own and throwing them somewhere in the room. He didn't really care right now. Lathering his cock with as much of his own spit as he could , he grabbed the other by the hips aligning his hole with his cock. 

He looked Chan in the eyes , silently asking for a sign that he hadn't changed his mind about this. He looked back at him with hooded eyes filled with lust and he couldn't help himself anymore , slowly inserting himself into the Australian. 

Chan let out a low grunt , followed by a few pained whimpers , latching his hands forward , reaching for Minho instinctively. He took his hands , softly placing them on his shoulders. Chan griped into him harshly , almost making the taller fall forward. 

They stood still for a moment , Minho waiting for the other to get used to the feeling before he started moving . Chan wrapped his legs around his waist , nudging him silently to go on. 

The taller began to move , slowly at first , going in and out of the other in a steady pace. Chan threw his head back , feeling a mixture of discomfort and pleasure , beginning to claw at Minho's back. The taller began to get the hinge of things, finding Chan's sweet spot once again. Hearing him moan ever so loudly and seeing him finally enjoy himself , Minho gained some confidence , becoming bolder with his movements. He picked up both his pace and the intensity of his thrusts , hitting his prostate with an ever growing success rate. 

He moved his hands that he used to steady himself closer to his head , pulling on the Australian's hair. Chan moaned loudly , his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his mouth hanging open as his flashed cheeks glowed from the tears. He looked completely fucked out and Minho felt as if he was seeing the most attractive person in the world. 

"Chan~" Minho moaned out his name , as he felt his now hardened cock rub against his stomach as he thrusted in and out of him. The Australian was close to cumming once again and his walls clenched and tightened around the other's cock. "You're so fucking hot for me~" He complimented him , struggling to form a coherent sentence , being almost completely out of breath. 

That was enough to send Chan over the edge. Throwing his head back and clawing at his back , as he tightened his legs around his waist, he came hard for a second time , his cum smearing all over their abdomens. The feeling of his walls clenching around Minho's cock as he came , was enough to make him climax too shortly after. His rhythm faltered and he felt all of his strength leave his body as he plopped down on Chan's chest , riding out his own orgasm. He latched their lips together , giving him a sloppy open mouth kiss , their tongues clashing , which took the Australian by surprise. Minho moaned out his name into the kiss , as he filled him up with his cum. 

The taller finally pulled away , letting himself completely collapse on Chan , both boys breathing heavily. Minho laid his head on the other's chest , trying to catch up his breath , whilst his cock was still partially in the other's ass. Chan's hand rested in his hair , where they'd somehow ended up during their heated kiss. 

The Australian looked down on the other , his mouth still agape , as he began to get over his orgasm , the realisation of what he'd just done hitting him. His eyes met the taller's, who seemed to be glistering, his cheeks looking kinda dump. 

Wait , is he crying ? He thought , but Minho must've seen through him , cause he whipped all sense of vulnerability from his expression , his face turning emotionless once again. With one swift movement he pulled out , Chan suddenly feeling weirdly empty , and rushed to the bathroom , slamming the door behind him , no words being exchanged. 

Chan just stared at the door the other had disappeared in , looking extremely confused. Now that he didn't have his hormones clouding his judgement , he'd began to see how much of a mistake having sex with Minho was , worrying about how weirdly intimate it had turned out to be , especially during the end. He'd never felt so good in his life , but he doubted that it would happen again- especially with how defensive Minho had become a few minutes ago- and quite frankly he wasn't sure If he wanted it to. This was all just too weird. 

He heard the water run and he figured that the other was having a shower. He really needed to have a shower as well. He could feel the cum dripping out of his ass and onto the bed , but he could barely keep his eyes open. Minho had tired him out completely.

Despite his efforts to stay awake , knowing  
how utterly gross he'd feel in the morning if he didn't wash up , his eyes betrayed him and soon enough , sleep overcame him.


	2. Strawberry Milkshake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho's a huge asshole here and I love it

Chan woke up the next morning by the alarm clock going off , an immense pain in his lower back overcoming him when he tried to move . A low whimper escaped his lips , as he slowly opened his eyes , his arm brushing over someone. He looked to the side being met with a sleeping Minho , who had his back turned to him. He didn't seem to be particularly bothered by the obnoxious sound the alarm clock was making. 

The Australian jolted up , the memories of last night hitting him , as he looked down on his body , surprised not to see any dried up cum. He was pretty sure he'd fallen asleep without showering, as he was pretty certain that he hadn't fall asleep on Minho's side of the bed. 

The whole commotion he'd made , caused the boy sleeping beside him to wake up, looking at him with drousy eyes. Their gazes met for a second , Chan feeling like the atmosphere in the room was suddenly lacking oxygen.

"What are you doing ?" He asked ,his voice coming out hoarse. 

"Why am I sleeping with you ?" Chan asked him straight away , Minho looking almost offended by that question. 

"Your side was disgusting and you fell asleep while I was showering . What did you want me to do ? Leave you there ?" His tone was sharp , dripping in venom. Now he looked more like the Minho he knew all too well. Cold and distant. Chan would much rather deal with that side of Minho. Cause last night , seeing him acting vulnerable, like the normal person he knew he wasn't, had rendered him speechless. 

The Australian just glared at him , attempting to get up. He moved too abruptly , not realising how sore his legs were after all those awkwardly flexible positions he'd put them in last night- at some point he was literally folded in half, for fuck's sake! - ending up falling back down. Minho held his shoulder , steadying him , whilst giving him what Chan believed to be a concerned look. He couldn't tell for sure , though. It's not like he was used to the taller showcasing any emotion at all. 

"Slow down there." Minho told him , in a tone he didn't quite recognize. Chan brushed him off , before getting up to get dressed. The taller got up as well, carefully observing him from afar. The other tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes on him , going on with what he was doing. 

He hastily picked out an outfit, not really caring to look good. All his clothes were black , after all , it's not like he could really go significantly wrong. 

He bend down to wear his underwear , finding out that the burning sensation he felt when he sat down made a guest appearance in these situations as well. Minho walked up to him once again , noticing his discomfort. 

"I'll help you get dressed." He mumbled taking the boxers from his hand. Chan snatched them back. 

"I don't need your help." He spated out.

"Just give it to me !" He demanded in a low tone , which the Australian had related to other not so pleasant run-ins with the taller. He curtly obliged, cussing himself out for being such a coward. 

Minho bent down , gently pulling up his boxers, before doing the same with his pants. Whilst Chan was still standing up , he helped him wear his belt , the Australian feeling his whole body burning due to their close proximity. He could feel his breath fanning his shoulder , as he looked down trying to figure out how the belt worked. His eyes drifted nervously round the room , looking anywhere but at the man in front of him.

Minho kneeled down once again , to put on his socks , Chan's mind running wild at the thought of all the things he could do to him , his face being so close to his crotch. He let out a shaky breath , trying his best to keep himself in check. Minho grabbed the only pair of shoes he'd brought with him , carefully putting them on him , before standing up. They were now standing eye to eye , Chan fully clothed , only from the waist down. 

Minho looked at him the same way a lion looked at its prey and Chan couldn't help but feel intimidated under his gaze , even if he could sense the sexual tension between them. He put his left arm on his shoulder , slowly moving downwards. He rested it over his nipples , pinching them , making the other shiver. Moving closer to him , he rested his free hand on his waist, before placing his lips on his neck. Chan threw his head back as the taller began to plant kisses all over his neck and upper body. He placed his hands through his hair , pulling him as close as he could. Minho moved up to his ear , bitting softly on it , making Chan let out a chopped breath.

"I'd much rather stay here and fuck you all day than go do any of those stupid field trip activities..."He whispered in his ear seductively , Chan felt shivers running down his spine. Minho started tracing kisses over his jawline, heading to his lips. And then the Australian's senses came back to him , realising why this was an awful idea. He was giving into whatever Minho wanted so fast , without much consideration of what he'd done to him in the past. It was almost as if he had no self respect , letting him walk all over him in that aspect as well. 

"I don't. "Chan mumbled , taking the other by surprise. "Never do this again." He simply said, with a blank expression , before pushing him away.

Minho looked at him dumbfounded as he quickly put on a bulky hoodie, crashing out of their shared room and to the breakfast lounge. He was left in the room alone , wondering what exactly he'd done that had changed everything so suddenly. 

Chan sat on one of the outdoor tables, Changbin to his right , as they watched Jisung struggle to learn archery. The only reason these two had joined this activity , was because the brunette insisted on learning how to shoot an arrow . He'd be rumbling on and on about living out his Katniss Everdeen fantasy , but reality was much crueler , as he struggled to even pick up the crossbow itself, as his friend watched in utter amusement. Jisung shot what for the other two felt like his hundredth arrow for the day, it landing about three feet away from where it was supposed , making them both erupt in laughter. He briefly turned around , giving them the finger -which only led to more laughter- before returning to the task at hand , yet to be discouraged. 

Changbin kept his eyes on Jisung , smiling fondly at how hard his friend was trying. A smile so brief that it could easily go unnoticed. 

"How did sleeping with the enemy go ?" He asked Chan in a teasing manner , the Australian feeling all colour drain from his face, momentarily thinking that he knew what had happened , before realising that he didn't mean it in that sense. 

"Uh , I don't know..." He replied awkwardly , his fingers anxiously fidgeting with the fabric of his Jeans. "He was already sleeping when I returned from your room and I left for breakfast before he'd woken up." He lied through his teeth , Changbin quirking up his eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Dude , I swear to God , If he tried anything weird , I'm going to kill him!" The shorter exclaimed angrily. "You can't keep covering up for him ! He needs to face consequences for his actions! The only reason he keeps pushing you around , is because you let him !" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"I'm not covering up for him !" Chan replied , I'm covering up for myself, " He did nothing ! He has a life ! You realise that tormenting me isn't his only worry , right ?" 

Changbin huffed.

"Well , he's not the best person out there, is he ?" 

"That's true..." The Australian admitted. "Can we change the subject now ? I'm so sick of talking about the guy ..." 

And just if on cue , Jisung walked up to them , abruptly sitting next to Changbin, his archery gear no where in sight. 

"What are you guys talking about ?" He asked , as he balanced his head on his hands. 

"Where's your stuff ?" Chan asked him , confused. 

"Archery isn't for me." Jisung simply replied . A statement which would have been much more appreciated if it had been made , before he dragged them all the way there. " What were you talking about ?" He repeated himself. 

"Your bestie , Lee Minho..." Changbin answered, his voice dripping venom as he pronounced their class mate's name. Jisung knitted his eyebrows together , looking sceptical. For a lack of a better wording , the brunette was a social butterfly , sticking out like a sore thumb in their little group of nerds. He had many friends, most of which far more popular than those two , making people look at him confused whenever he hanged out with Changbin and Chan. With Minho he'd been friends ever since they were still in diapers , and as much as he denied it he had a soft spot for him. He always made excuses for him and tried to justify his behaviour , no matter how awful he was being to Chan. It was just so hard for him to acknowledge that maybe the person he felt closest to , wasn't all that amazing. "He's a prick..." Changbin added , after a small pause.

"You wouldn't say that , if you really knew him..."He trailed off , feeling slightly uncomfortable. "He's not having it easy..." 

"No one's having it easy in life , but you don't see me going around punching people in the face !" The shortest among them retorted, his tone sounding very stern. Changbin had always been like that. He had expectations of other people , the same way he had high expectations of himself, and he refused to make up excuses for others when they failed to reach the standards of what he considered to be a decent human being. 

Chan usually agreed with him , but right now he found troubling doing so. Minho might have been an asshole to him, but images of the taller from last night and earlier this morning , kept flashing through his head , making him feel completely torn inside and confused. He just seemed so lost and just straight up sad , that the Australian couldn't find it in him to hold him accountable for the way he had treated him. Other than the fact he looked as if he almost cared for him, which he had convinced himself that it was merely a fragment of his own imagination , some wishful thinking that the person he hadn't even thought twice about giving his virginity to -despite their bad history - didn't view him as the means to get himself off , Chan actually pitied him , he now realised.

"Let's stop talking about him!" He stated , getting up." I'm going to get some coke, want anything?" He asked them , Changbin shaking his head negatively.

"Ooh ! Get me a strawberry milkshake!" Jisung said excitedly , the worried expression that covered his features immediately disappearing.

"That's ridiculously overpriced..." Chan trailed off.

"And filled with empty calories. I thought you wanted to get buff..." Changbin added.

"Can't you two just let my have my unhealthy drink in peace ?" He asked frustrated , the other two linking eyes and laughing , before Chan headed to the outdoor's cafe that was located in the area. 

On the table in front of the register sat a few of the popular kids. Chan noticed Minho sitting there as well and he couldn't help but see how much better Jisung fitted in with them rather than their little group. He pushed that feeling away , discreetly examining Minho from afar as he approached the only clerk that was working right now. He looked fairly happy , genuinely smiling at something that had been said, a look that he'd only seen on him when he was hanging out with Jisung. It was funny really. Whenever the two were hanging out together it was like Minho transformed to a completely different person, much more timid, his usual overly confident demeanor disappearing. The one time Jisung had brought him over to eat lunch with them -not that Chan had stuck around for long , basically disappearing as soon as he saw him , Changbin following suite - he'd actually acted decently. 

Kim Woojin had his arms loosely draped on his shoulders. Chan felt an unsettling feeling settle on his stomach. Was he jealous ? Cause if so , the situation between them was getting progressively more fucked up as time passed .

Honestly , if there was one person that struck him the wrong way more than Minho , that would be Kim Woojin. Minho was nothing in front of him. Nobody wanted to get on his bad side , cause unlike his current roommate , he didn't stop at minor insults and mean pranks. He was violent , cruel and seemed to completely lack empathy. Minho had moments were he displayed basic human emotions , a case in point being last night. Woojin on the other hand was cold , his eyes being empty and void of all sense of remorse and emotions. Frankly , it scared Chan. A lot. 

He reached the clerk (a short ,tan girl , her hair put in a tight bun at the top of her head , half her face in size) , ignoring the discreet looks end quiet whispers that Minho's table was sending his way. A female chuckle was heard , but he ignored that too.

"Hi , can I get a diet coke and a strawberry milkshake?" He told the girl behind the register, a friendly smile on his face. 

"Do you want whipped cream on your milkshake ?" She asked him , Chan briefly contemplated what Jisung would say in this situation.

"Yeah... " He concluded. She shot him a quick smile , before scurrying off to prepare his order. The Australian put his weight on the counter , patiently waiting, as he tapped his fingers on the table. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder , turning around and coming face to face with Minho , the entire table of his friends looking at them intently.

"You know you look like shit..." He told him , Chan rolling his eyes.

So , this is what this is about... He thought , putting two and two together and figuring out why everyone's eyes were on them. They'd clearly put Minho up to this, cause what's funnier than watching him mess with one of their poor classmates. He sighed, turning back around and ignoring him.

"You weren't that quiet last night ..."Minho said. The others weren't in earshot , just close enough to catch Chan's facial expressions , and right now they were getting what they wanted, him being in a complete loss for words. He heard a few giggles and the Australian began getting angry. If looks could kill , his classmates would all be five feet under right now. 

"Fuck off !" He practically grawled at him , his fists tightly clenched by his side. The taller shot him a pleased smile , running his fingers down his arm. Chan flinched away almost immediately. 

"Don't act like you don't love it when I touch you , babe..." Minho leaned down , whispering in his ear , sending shivers down the Australian's spine. He stood there frozen , not sure how to act , worried that the taller would reveal to everyone what had gone down between them. They couldn't know. He didn't want anyone to know. "You want me to bend you over right here and now , don't you?" He continued , Chan gulping down harshly , trying to push the other away , but he gripped him by the arm , holding hims still. "You gave it to me , so easily last night though... Why are you being so feisty right now ?" 

Thankfully , the clerk came back with his drinks. Chan had never been so grateful for anything in his life for anyone , as he quickly payed for the drinks.

"Leave me alone." He told him , meaning every word ,getting his drinks and beginning to walk away. Minho pushed him once more , spilling the milkshake half on the floor and half on his sweatshirt. 

That made something snap inside the australian, who was starting to see red. He clenched his jaw , feeling tired of being mistreated. Fuck being the bigger person , fuck being better than him , he thought and without much thought he dumped the entire glass of coke on his head , the taller looking at him dumbfounded , struggling to comprehend what had just happened. 

"I told you to leave me the fuck alone, okay!" He yelled one last time , before storming off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chan stormed into the room , his shirt clinging to his body due to the milkshake that Minho had spilled on him. He felt positively disgusted by the clammy feeling , which only served as a reminder of how much of an idiot he had been.

He couldn't believe he had had sex with Lee Minho. He couldn't believe he had allowed him to have his way with him, despite always treating him like he was nothing , like he didn't matter. He was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. He'd even allowed himself to believe, even if it was only for a split second , that Minho harboured some sort of affection for him , but he'd once again been proven wrong. 

He ripped the shirt off of himself ,angrily throwing it into the corner of the room. He bent down to pick a sweatshirt from his duffer bag before pulling it harshly over his shoulders. 

He was angry, mostly with himself , and it showed as he stomped around the room , swearing under his breath. He wanted to be angry with Minho as well , but he knew that this could've easily been prevented if he'd been rational. Minho wasn't going to change just because they slept together and he was foolish to believe so , even if it was for a split second. He was a prick and he'd continue to be a prick whatever happened between them. 

The door opened and Chan's attention was diverted from the wall he was glaring daggers at to the entrance on a room. There , stood the person he wanted to see less right now, Lee Minho. The taller made eye contact with him as he walked inside closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here ?" He snarled at him , his body assuming a defensive pose immediately as the other walked closer and closer to him. 

"That's my room too love." He answered bitterly as he patted Chan on the back , the Australian flinching away immediately." You ruined my shirt , remember babe ?"

"Don't call me that !" He hissed , balling his hands into little fists by his side. Minho came closer to him , Chan putting his arms up between them , keeping his distance. "I'm so fucking done with you !" He added. 

"Oh come on love, it was just a stupid joke!" The taller said in a condescending tone. "I've done worse things and you've never reacted like this."

The Australian turned to glare at him one more time , not even bothering arguing with him any longer, before leaving this room once again. 

Minho let out a deep sigh as soon as he was left alone. He knew why Chan was being so distant and unfriendly, after all he was a prick, not an idiot, there's a significant difference between the two . He was self aware. He knew that the way he acted, wasn't particularly nice or generally socially acceptable for that matter and yet he couldn't bring himself to stop. 

He couldn't say that he regretted last night , though. As much as he knew that it would be best if nothing had happened between them , he couldn't bring himself to actually admit that it was a mistake. It felt too good ,for once, and it was something he'd always wanted to do. He hadn't expected the Australian to actually let him go through with it , but at the time he was too excited that his little fantasy was coming to life, to actually question either of their abilities to make a responsible and well thought out decision.

Truth be told, he actually envied the Australian a lot. That was how it all had began. That was the reason why he'd first started picking on him , before it escalated to full-blown bullying. Chan just had everything he didn't. The chance to be himself freely and without anything holding him back. He was unapologetically himself in complete disregard of everyone else. He'd successfully come out to his family at a young age , as he'd learnt from the best friend he was so close to stealing from him , and seemed to be so well-liked by everyone by simply existing. Minho hated that.

He hated ,how ever since they started school, his father would drop him off on his way to work with a smile on his face, telling him how much he loved him. He hated how Chan looked at him with so much respect and adoration in his eyes, as if he was the greatest man to ever walk this earth , when he couldn't even look his own father in the eyes without bein told off. He hated how his mother would make elaborate school lunches for him every single day so that he wouldn't have to eat tasteless cafeteria food , when his mother had decided when he was merely four yours old that parenting just wasn't cutting it for her and had fucked off with a man half her age. He hated how stupidly well he did in his classes and how effortlessly intelligent he was ,making all the adults absolutely love him , when Minho himself struggled at basic math , wondering if there was anything interesting to him other than his face. But most of all , he hated how he'd charmed the only person who had consistently stood by his side whenever he was struggling, slowly making him drift away. 

Those reasons , for which he hated Chan so much, were the same reasons he felt so drawn to him at the same time. He admired the way he respected and cared for his parents , when he himself had never considered his own parents as figures in his life that inspired any positive feelings at al. He could listen to him talk for hours as he was rather eloquent, having his way with words and a certain confidence ,when arguing his points in class, that didn't really go hand to hand with kids their age and no real emotional maturity. He'd almost swooned one time in maths class when he'd proved their teacher wrong, finding a much simpler and quicker solution to a problem she was advocating should've been solved her way or not at all. And , most of all, he respected how nice he'd been to the only person that genuinely mattered to him , Jisung. 

And for a bitter boy that was struggling with his self identity , dealing with all of this emotions was nothing sort of mind-numbing. And Minho wasn't anything ,if not an angry little boy, not sure of who he was or how to deal with this thing called living. So he did what he thought was normal. He picked on him. Cause in his eyes that was the only way for him to balance things out. Chan was so much better off than him in every aspect , so it was only right that he outshined him , at least during school hours. And if that couldn't happen grade wise, then he'd make it happen socially wise.

He'd never intended this to go this far. It was only ever meant to be silly your mum jokes and calling him fat when he clearly wasn't, just to slightly spoil his time in the playground. It was during high school when things started getting out of hand. When he started getting attention from the popular kids, he started becoming tougher on Chan. Every time he picked on him, he seemed to be climbing up the group's social ladder. So stupid your mum jokes turned to throwing papers at him during class, which then turned to shoving him when he saw him in the hallways and before he knew it they were playing sick pranks on him in front of the whole school, publicly humiliating him. Once he'd even beat him up once during recess in the boy's bathroom on the second floor next to the library , after Woojin's insisting on him doing so. It was a moment that he was particularly proud of , but it was something he thought back to very often. Still to this day, he was unsure as to why Chan hadn't fought back. It was just those two. He could've easily pushed him off, punched him even. He knew that he wasn't some damsel in distress after all. He'd seen him in P.E. , he wasn't exactly out of shape. He could've properly taken a jab at him. Instead he stood there , taking it all, looking betrayed for some reason. As if he expected better from Minho for some reason. But that could've been just his conscience. He wasn't completely unempathetic after all.

He knew that he shouldn't have taken things that far earlier at the cantine. He should've just brushed off their requests to go mess with Chan for their group's entertainment, like he did from time to time, even he himself felt like he was being too much, pushing the other too hard,but he was just so fucking angry. Angry that he'd turned him down so violently. That he'd ran away from him as soon as he'd woken up and called everything that happened a mistake. He wanted to take revenge on him. To make him feel as humiliated as he'd felt the morning in their hotel room. He was an asshole, he told himself even though that wasn't particularly any news for him. 

He took a purple hoody from his luggage puting out , before leaving the room too. He didn't feel like being alone with his thoughts for much longer. He headed to the lift , wanting to go meet his supposed friends at the beginning of the hicking track, as some had brought along booze and Woojin had the idea of foing somewhere remote to drinking.

"Minho !" He heard Jisung's familiar voice , angrily calling out to him. He turned around to see the shorter aggressively stomping his way." Where is Chan ?" He asked him.

"I don't know..." The ravenette replied , feigning an disinterested facade. Before he knew it , though, Jisung launched himself at him , punching him right across the face. 

"You fucking asshole !" He yelled , as Minho stumbled back , mostly in surprise. The shorter wasn't a particularly strong fighter. This was mainly a shot at his ego if anything else. "I have been making excuses for you all this fucking time ! But you know what? Changbin's right! You're just a ginormous prick too in love with yourself to actually care for literally anything else ! Go fuck yourself !" He said before turning around to leave. 

"Jisung wait!" Minho , tried to stop him.

"I want my fucking PSP back!" He yelled as he went down the stairs. The taller's hard sunk , knowing very well what that meant. He was saying that their friendship was over. When Minho's dad had first started drinking , Jisung would often come over with his PSP and they'd play tekken to help distract the taller from what was really happening in his home. On his birthday that year, Jisung had given it to him as a gift with a card saying that it was for him to distract himself when he wasn't able to be there for him. His parents weren't very happy with him visiting Minho's house after all. 

At that moment , he wanted to apologise, admit to his mistakes and ask him to forgive his behaviour once more, but nothing of that sort left his mouth . Instead, he let his ego get the best of him.

"I don't even want that piece of crap !" He yelled back , equally as mad. 

Chan had no intention to return back to his room. He was perfectly contempt squeezing between Changbin and Jisung for the rest of the trip. He didn't even care enough to go get his clothes. In his mind, it wasn't worth tolerating Lee Minho's face for. At least that was the plan ,until Mr. Oh showed up to his friend's room looking for him. Apparently, Minho and his other cool, and now Chan was using that term very loosely , friends had snuck in some alcohol and now the other was completely hammered, to the point were the teachers accompanying them were genuinely worrying for him chocking in his sleep. 

So Mr. Oh had practically forced him to come back to his room and babysit him. He clearly hadn't think this through, cause the Australian would love to watch him chocke in his sleep. 

Minho was letting out pained whined over the toilet seat , as he emptied out his stomach , Chan sitting as far as physically possible. He looked so pale and frail and ,despite how he'd been forced here to look after him, he was getting quite some pleasure from watching him suffer. As he watched his head bobbing up and down, he kept thinking rather sinful things. 

He imagined about shoving his head down the toilet , having him drown in his own vomit. He thought about forcefully bashing his head in , as he sat in that position , with the lifted toilet seat and abour grabbing him by the hair and throwing him face first onto the wall, or against the huge mirror covering one of the walls above the sink. He looked so out of it, he wouldn't even put up a fight. 

Of course he would never do either of those things but was fun to think about taking his revenge in the other. Having him experience what he made him go through. Show him what it's like to feel completely powerless and insignificant like he always made him feel. He wanted for Minho to know how nice it was to feel like you don't matter , to have your ego publicly degraded. He wanted to be the one in control of the situation for once.

"You done?" He asked a few minutes after Minho's body had stopped shaking so frantically. The other nodded his head faintly , the Australian rolling his eyes. He up to him , helping him sit on the edge of the bathtub as he flushed the toilet and wetted a towel giving it to him to wash his face. He doubted he'd actually be able to wash his face on his own and he wasn't letting him sleep on the bed looking like a rabid dog. 

He proceeded to begrudgingly help him up , fighting the urge to just let him sleep on the bathroom floor. It would serve him right, but he still decided against it, struggling instead to drag him to the bed. Minho could barely walk , let alone walk straight. He harshly dumped him on the bed , putting him on his side as Chan himself collapsed othe floor across from him, sitting cross legged . He closed his eyes momentarily, ignoring his surroundings. He wished he had just passed on their senior trip and stayed at home to chill. 

He was tired. Too tired. So he pretended not to hear when Minho began to cry , or when his soft cries turned into full sobbing. And he continued to ignore him , until the sound of his nose running became far too annoying , getting on his nerves.

"Can you shut it?" He said , annoyed. He had been bullied by this person his whole life, so really his emotional wellbeing wasn't part of his main concerns right now. 

"Does Jisung hate me ?" Minho asked in between sobs, making the Australian roll his eyes do far back he could almost glance at his brain. He should've guessed that it had something to do with their earlier arguement , not that he cared enough to make assumptions about the cause if his distress. Jisung had been equally disheveled when he'd seen him, despite telling him and Changbin that it was for the best. 

Chan sighed.

"Jisung doesn't hate you." He answered , his voice sounding cold and distant." He couldn't hate you even if he tried. I've spent all my life wanting for him to hate you like I do , but I guess he refuses to see you for the piece of shit you are..." He trailed off bitterly. Something about the fact that Minho wasn't in a position to fight back gave him an urge to speak honestly.

"Do you hate me ?" 

The Australian opened his eyes slowly, their gazea meeting.

"Isn't it obvious ?" He asked him not breaking eye contact. "Sometimes I wish you were never fucking born in the first place."

"So do I ..." Minho mumbled in a barely audible voice , which Chan wasn't able to hear. A tense settled in the room, silence enveloping them. 

"You should fuck me." The ravenette spoke up. 

Having Chan be on top was completely different than Minho. For once the Australian didn't really care about pleasing the other , if anything he wanted to hurt him. He wanted him to feel more pain than anything else , and it's not like Minho had done anything to stop him. There was a thin line between pain and pleasure after all. 

So when he violently pushed himself into his ass, trying to penetrate that hard ring of muscle without any preparation or lubricant , watching Minho squirm underneath him, a pained expression in his face , he felt so pleased with himself . Managing to push his whole length in, Minho's thighs trembled from the burning sensation as he bit his lip, his eyes watering from the uncomfortable sensation. Without any prior warning , Chan began to move, causing the other to let pained whimpers. Not giving him time to adjust to the feeling, he kept picking up his pace as Minho had began to properly cry, one of his hand finding his way slowly onto his neck, lightly chocking him. 

The way he thrusted into him was very vigorous and hard and had Minho been prepped and given time to adjust properly, he'd properly already been coming now. At one of his thrust , Chan seemed to hit close to his prostate , sending the first wave of pleasure through his body. Minho arched his back ,moaning timidly as his hand looked for something to hold on to. Chan was too far away from him and he opted to start grasping the sheets.

The Australian took his legs , propping them on his shoulder as he lifted him up slightly , fucking him from a crouching position. That worked better for Minho who had began welcoming the pain , finding it pleasurable. 

"Hit me!" He demanded from the other in between chopped breaths. Chan didn't hesitate to grant his wish, slapping him forcefully across the face , which elicited a sinful moan out of him. 

He changed their position once again , putting Minho in all fours , forcing his face against the mattress by the neck. Minho tried to move, to look up, but his grip was far too strong. He could barely breath, but somehow that turned him on even more , drawing closer to his climax. From there it didn't take long. Before he knew , his whole body was quaking as he released with a deep moan. His walls clenched around Chan, who didn't seem bothered by it or taking it as his cue to pull out , instead continuing to fuck him with the same vigour .

He switched their position once more, moving Minho against the wall, who had just come down from his high ,becoming oversensitive. His moans turned to whimpers of protest as his toes curled and his body shifted awkwardly, rejecting the feeling of the other still in him. The other wasn't giving him time to calm down properly, being too harsh on him. Minho's head hit against the wall a couple of times, leaving whines of protest. His mouth hang wide open and he felt completely disoriented. 

"Stop..."He managed to say. "It hurts..." He complained. Chan turned to face him , technically having him sit on his lap as he used his hands to have him ride his cock.

The Australian ignored him , moving one of his hands to wank him off. Minho came for a second time soon after that , head resting on Chan's shoulder feeling completely exhausted and slightly nauseous.

Luckily for him , Chan didn't have much energy left in him either, finishing shortly after him. 

Minho hurt all over and he could feel his cheek throbbing where Chan had slapped , but for some reason he felt like that was what he deserved.


End file.
